Heretofore, various types of liquid crystal display devices such as TN (twisted nematic), STN (super-twisted nematic) type and the like have widely been employed. The TN type has such a system that a nematic liquid crystal is sandwiched by two glass substrates wherein long axis directions of liquid crystal molecules are twisted 90° between the two glass substrates. The STN type has such a system that the twist angle is 180° or more in order to produce a steep change in intensity of transmitting light with respect to an applied voltage. When a dichroic display using a light source color and a black color is to be performed in the STN type, a compensation cell is employed in addition to a liquid crystal cell for display. Such system that a dichroic display with a light source color and a black color is performed by the aid of a compensation cell is called as a D-STN type.
In such D-STN type liquid crystal display device, when a black color was to be produced by blocking light from the backlight, there was a problem that light leaked from a second polarizing plate to thereby cause an uneven display.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a liquid crystal display device is proposed (in for example, Patent Document 1) in which a difference between the thickness of a frontside glass substrate of a liquid crystal cell for display and the thickness of a backside glass substrate of a compensation is 50 μm or more.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-4805